1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide bracket which is free of tool mounting, and more particularly to a slide bracket capable of prompt mounting and demounting, which also conforms to the mounting holes of various specifications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A handy mounting of a bracket integrated with a slide into the metal rack is frequently viewed in the rack-mounted computer system.
This category of the slide brackets are quite copious in their designs; however, the leading trends recently come in tool-less and in prompt mounting and demounting, and are available for the racks of different mounting requirements. For instance, the mounting holes of a variety of specifications, as USPTO issued patents of U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,659,577 B2; 6,702,124 B2; 7,281,694 B2; 7,144,184 B2 (Taiwan Patent No.: M281525); U.S. Pat. No. 7,284,672 B2 (Taiwan Patent No.: M281520), and a published application of 20050156493 A1.
The foregoing disclosed prior art are devising the hangers of the bracket into segmented poles of different diameters, for the support of the mounting holes of various specifications, and are exploiting the elastomers of the bracket or the movable and interval-adjustable fasteners to attach firmly the bracket in the rack; however, once this kind of the bracket is mounted, the dismount of it can only be done from its side, which means it would possibly be hard to have a single slide and bracket of a server demounted from arrays of slides and brackets of servers. The USPTO published application of 20050156493 is the prior art of the present invention and is invented by the same inventor.